Mario Party 3/Quotes
This is a list of quotes in the game Mario Party 3. Some quotes may be reused in other games. Various *''"Good choice!"'' *''"I'm the best!"'' *''"Aww, I lost!"'' *''"Hey! That's not fair!"'' *''"But that's not fair!"'' *''"Please make me the greatest Superstar in the universe!"'' Mario *''"Yahoo! Mario's the winner!"'' *''"Yahoo! Mario's the SuperStar!"'' *''"I am more courageous than any - even you!"'' *''"No one can match my courage!"'' *''"But I'm always the hero!"'' *’’”Hoo hoo!”’’ *''"Hoo hoo! I got it!"'' *''"Oh, I lost."'' Luigi *''"Yeah! Luigi's the winner!"'' *''"Yeah! Luigi's the SuperStar!"'' *''"However you look at it, I've got sharper wits than anybody else!"'' *''"That's why I - Luigi - deserve the Wit Star Stamp."'' *''"Match wits with me!"'' *''"No matter how you look at it, I'm the nicest in the world!"'' *''"Since I'm so kind, the Kindness Star Stamp belongs to me - Luigi!"'' *''"Battle me, the king of kindness!"'' *''"I am the strongest one in the universe! Me!"'' *''"That's why the Strength Star Stamp should go to me!"'' *''"I'll show you my strength!"'' *''"But if it's love you speak of, then you cannot forget Luigi!"'' *''"The Love Star Stamp should belong to me!"'' *''"When it comes to love, I can't lose!"'' *''"I - Luigi - am more courageous than the rest! Just ask anyone!"'' *''"That's why the Courage Star Stamp should go to me!"'' *''"Show your courage - play with me!"'' *''"I lost! How depressing!"'' *''"Oh no! I lost! Oh!"'' *''"Yes!"'' Princess Peach *''"Yeah, Peach is the winner!"'' *''"Yeah, Peach is the superstar!"'' *''"When you speak of love, you speak of Peach, so shouldn't the Love Star be mine?"'' *''"I love everyone and everything!"'' *''"How distressing!"'' Yoshi *''"I am the kindest one ever, so the Kindness Star Stamp belongs to me!"'' *''"I'm the kindest there ever was!"'' *''"I'm ashamed that I lost!"'' Wario *''"Oh yeah! Wario's the winner!"'' *''"Yeah! Wario's the SuperStar!"'' *''"How could you forget Wario's tremendous wit? You can't claim the Wit Star Stamp yet!"'' *''"No one is more cunning than me!"'' *''"Wario loses!? Impossible!"'' Donkey Kong *''"I have greater strength than any and everyone!"'' *''"I can out-power anyone!"'' *''"I'm devastated! Back to the jungle for me!"'' Princess Daisy *''"Yeah! Daisy's the winner!"'' *''"When it comes to beauty, there's no denying Daisy is fairest of all! There's no need to battle."'' *''"If it's beauty you want, then there's no need to prove it - Daisy is the fairest of all!"'' *''"What? He Bowser was in my way!"'' *''"Everyone says I'm the fairest of all!"'' *''"Augh! I don't believe this! I've never lost - not even to my dad!"'' Waluigi *''"Yeah! Waluigi's the winner!"'' *''"Wah, heh, heh, heh! Mischief Star is here!"'' *''"My name is Waluigi! If you want the Mischief Star back, you must name me the Superstar!"'' *''"If you've got something to say to me, then step right up!"'' *''"Wah, heh, heh, heh! Waluigi is number one!"'' *''"No! I'll remember this!"'' Bowser *''"What?!? Don't go copying my style!!!"'' *''"I'll show you the power of the Koopa King!"'' Millennium Star *''"Ho-ho-ho."'' *''"It's time to announce the winner!"'' *''"And the winner is...!"'' *''"What an untidy mess! You cannot be called the greatest Superstar in the universe."'' *''"If you really want me to, I can give you one more choice..."'' *''"Will you try again?"'' **Selecting Yes - "Splendid! Then off we go!" **Selecting No - "In that case, Farewell!" Tumble *''"Nicely done, everyone. And here are the results!"'' *''"First, let's look at the number of stars collected."'' *''"You have each collected this many stars!"'' *''"Next, let's look at the number of coins."'' *''"You each ended the game with this many coins."'' *''"Now, here are the Bonus Star results. Each winner will get one star."'' *''"Let's begin with the Mini-Game Star. This award goes to the person who has won the most coins in Mini-Games."'' *''"The Mini-Game Star award goes to... !"'' *''"It's a tie! Mini-Game Star awards go to two players... and !"'' *''"Mini-Game Star awards go to... ... , and !"'' *''"It's a four-way tie! All four players are Mini-Game Stars, so no stars will be awarded."'' *''"Next is the Coin Star. This award goes to the person who had the most coins at any one time during the game."'' *''"The Coin Star award goes to !"'' *''"It's a tie! Coin Star awards go to both and !"'' *''"It's a three-way tie! Coin Star awards go to... ... , and !"'' *''"It's a four-way tie!!! All four players are Coin Stars, so no stars will be awarded."'' *''"Next is the Happening Star award. This award goes to the player who landed on the most ? Spaces."'' *''"The Happening Star Award goes to... !"'' *''"It's a tie! Happening Star awards go to both and !"'' *''"It's a three-way tie! Happening Star awards go to , and !"'' *''"It's a four-way tie!!! This time, all four players are Happening Stars, so no stars will be awarded."'' *''"Now at last, the final results!"'' *''"What's this? How unusual. Two players have the same number of stars and coins."'' *''"It's and ."'' *''"In this case, we use the Dice Block to determine the winner. The player with the higher number wins. Here we go!"'' *''"Hey! Isn't this strange. Three players have exactly the same number of stars and coins."'' *''"Its , and ."'' *''"In the case of a tie, we use the Dice Block to determine the winner. The player with the highest number wins."'' *''"Wow! Now that's rare! All players have the same number of stars and coins."'' *''"In this case, we use the Dice Block to determine the winner. The player with the highest number wins. Here we go!"'' *''"Hold it! Game over!"'' *''"Very well played. Let's view the results!"'' *''"First, let's look at the remaining heart pieces."'' *''"And now, at last, the results are in!"'' *''"You have the same number of heart pieces."'' *''"Well then, the number of coins will determine the winner."'' *''"Oh, my! You have the same number of coins, too!"'' *''"It looks as if this game ends in a tie!"'' Toad *''"Welcome to the Chance Time Mini-Game!"'' *''"This lucky event could very well change the outcome of the game!"'' *''"Let's start this Chance Time Mini-Game!"'' *''"Hit the Dice Block to decide what will happen to which players!"'' *''"OK! Let's see who'll give something away!"'' *''"Now it's time to see who'll receive today's prize!"'' *''"Now let's take a look at what today's prize is!"'' *''"The results are in!"'' **''" gives 1 coin to <2nd player's name>!"'' ***If player has no coins: "...What's this? doesn't have a single coin. How strange." **''" gives coins to <2nd player's name>!"'' ***If player has no coins: "What's this? doesn't have a single coin. What a shame!" ***If player doesn't have enough coins: "What's this? doesn't have coins. Too bad." **''" gives stars to <2nd player's name>!"'' ***If player has no stars: "...Whoa! Bad news! doesn't have a single star. What a pity." ***If player doesn't have enough stars: "...Uh-oh! doesn't have stars. Too bad." **''"Wow! gives all coins to <2nd player's name>!"'' ***If player has no coins: "...Oh my goodness! doesn't have a single coin. Unbelievable!" **''"Wow! gives all stars to <2nd player's name>! This is amazing! A complete turnaround!"'' ***If player has no stars: "...Whoa! Bad news! doesn't have a single star. How disappointing." Game Guy *''"Step right up! It's time for a Game Guy Mini-Game!"'' *''"Do you want to hit the Dice Block again?"'' *''"Oh, I lost... What? You're still on step ."'' *''"If you hit the die once more and stop right on the seventh step, your coins will increase tenfold! But if you fall off, your coins will be mine!"'' *''"So, will you try again?"'' Goomba *''"Yo! It's Battle Game time!"'' *''"First, let's decide how many coins will be on the line this time."'' *''"Hey! Where are all the coins? No one has even 10 coins! In that case, there'll be no Battle Game! C'mon, everyone, get busy!"'' *''"Wow! We've got coins! Great!"'' **''"Here we go! Let's battle!"'' **''"Huh? That's not enough...Well, it'll have to do. Yeah, this works. Anyway, we're off! Let's battle!"'' *''"What...? No coins at all? In that case, there'll be no Battle Game! C'mon, everyone, get busy!"'' *''"What's goin' on? A tie? In that case, all players get their coins back. How boring! Unbelievable!"'' Minigame Announcer *''"Start!"'' *''"Finish!"'' *''"New record!"'' *''"Game Over!"'' (Not in Japanese version) *''"Miss!"'' (Only in Japanese version, but exists in all regions in Sound Test) *''"Draw!"'' *''"Got item!"'' *''"Chance Time!"'' Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Lists